The present invention relates to pans and more particularly to a pan for crisping a dough based food article such as pizza.
There is increasing consumer interest in preparing dough based articles such as pizza in the home either using fresh dough to make a pizza from scratch or utilizing partially prepared pizzas which may be sold as frozen goods, for a subsequent final cooking and crisping by the consumer. This consumer interest has generated a need for a suitable pan which will facilitate the cooking and/or crisping of a pizza product, without the use of a commercial oven. Various attempts to devise such a pan have been proposed heretofore e.g. such as the construction show in the Barlow et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,946, but such attempts have not been entirely successful.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved pan for crisping dough based food articles such as pizza; the provision of such a pan which promotes uniform cooking; the provision of such a pan which facilitates the release of moisture from baked dough or crust; the provision of such a pan which facilitates a browning or crisping effect; the provision of such a pan which facilitates use in a domestic cooking environment; the provision of such a pan which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.